


Luke Hemmings?!

by bambam1a



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But soulmates you know so AU, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Scared Ashton, They're Still In The Band Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>It only took Michael's drunk mind to figure out Ashton's soulmate.</b>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Hemmings?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate fic woot woot?? I love these so here's another one :D   
> Once again it's terribly written (as everything i write) but try to understand lmao
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 5 Seconds of Summer and this is FICTION.

Everyone had their soulmates name tattooed on their right thigh since their birth. It wasn't actually as easy as it sounds, they did have the name on their thighs but the letters weren't on the right order. When you first time kissed your soulmate the letters would change order so they would correctly spell the other person's name. Some people preferred to wait till they some day kissed their soulmate when some people tried to get some kind of name from their tattoo. If they came up with a name of a person they knew they'd usually go and kiss them to see if it was the correct name.

It only took Michael's drunk mind to figure out Ashton's soulmate. 

 

–----------------------------------------------

The four drunk boys stumbled in their hotel room and giggled loudly. They liked sharing a room even though they could get one room each.   
Luke and Calum immediately fell on their beds and in minuted they were snoring. Ashton rolled his eyes and looked at Michael before both of them laughed again. Luke and Calum were both the sleepy kind of drunk people. Michael was more a giggly kind and Ashton always had his moods swinging. Sometimes he kept giggling uncontrollably and sometimes he was depressed and sitting on the bathroom floor.   
Michael laid down on his bed and stared at Ashton who was trying to get his skinny jeans off without falling over. 

Finally Ashton got the jeans off and stripped out of his t-shirt too. He looked at Michael and giggled at his intense stare.   
“What?” he asked and stumbled towards his bed.   
“You know whose name you could spell with your letters?” Michael slurred and Ashton cocked his eyebrow. He shot a quick glance to the two sleeping boys before climbing under his cover.  
“Luke's”, Michael smirked. Ashton froze for a moment before laughing.   
“Yeah sure. Go to sleep Mikey”, Ashton laughed and buried his face on his pillow. Michael kept mumbling something but Ashton was already dozing off. 

The next day Ashton didn't even think about the tattoo and what Michael said until he went to the bathroom. Actually, first he didn't even remember anything from yesterday. When he entered the bathroom he saw immediately met with his own reflection. He looked like a mess. His eyes trailed to his thigh and to the tattoo. 

MEGH  
MLKIUNES

He flinched when Michael's words hit him. He stared at the tattoo for a while until he finally could make out 'Luke Hemmings'. How the hell did Michael even get it so quickly? And Why? So may questions were dancing in his mind that it made him nauseous, or maybe it was the hangover. Either way he quickly dropped on his knees and threw up in the toilet bowl.   
When he had showered and brushed his teeth he sat down on the floor with only wearing a towel. He could hear that the other boys weren't awake so he wasn't in a hurry.   
Ashton lifted his towel a bit so he could see the tattoo and traced his fingers over it. Sure it was a dream to be Luke's soulmate, he had been crushing on Luke for months already. But he was scared. What if they really weren't meant to be? What if Luke didn't have Ashton's name?   
Ashton had seen one case where the soulmate tattoos were wrong. His own parents. He can remember being a little two years old toddler and hearing his parents fight. He remember how he was crying but too scared to actually go to his parents. It went on for weeks and Ashton cried more than ever. And then it all stopped when Ashton's dad left. His mom was broken and she cried so much, which made Ashton sad too. But they made it through and had each other.   
Now Ashton was scared that the same thing will happen to him too. 

–----------------------------------------------

Michael didn't seem to remember anything and Calum and Luke didn't even know what had happened. They had left the hotel a few hours ago and were currently in the airport. Their flight to Sydney would leave in two hours.   
After Ashton realized that, yes, his soulmate tattoo was Luke Hemmings he couldn't stop looking at the boy. He was just one kiss away from knowing if that perfect boy was his soulmate. But he just couldn't bring himself to talk with the other boy.   
“What's up? You seem a bit quiet?” Luke asked and plopped next to Ashton. Ashton flinched and looked at Luke. He felt his cheeks get hot and prayed that they weren't visibly red.  
“Just.. Tired and hungover”, Ashton said and smiled. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't help but just stare at Luke.  
“Yeah, same”, Luke chuckled and rested his head on Ashton's shoulder. Ashton quickly stood up, making Luke fall on his side. Before Luke could ask anything Ashton quickly mumbled something about needing the bathroom. 

He went to the airport toilet and locked himself in one of the stalls. He sat on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. It wasn't this hard to ignore his feelings towards Luke before. But now that he knew that Luke could be his and he could be Luke's he wanted nothing more. He should just go and talk to Luke. It would be as easy as that. Maybe he could pretend that he didn't have any feelings and make up an excuse about the tattoo. But no. He really couldn't do that.   
After a while someone entered the toilet and Ashton looked up. He hadn't even realized that tears were rolling down his cheeks.   
“Ashton?” he heard Calum's voice and wiped the tears away.   
“Yeah?” he asked and cleared his throat.   
“Um... I was just checking on you because you were away quite a long time... Are you okay?” Calum's voice was full of worry.   
“Yeah... I..” Ashton started but his voice cracked and more tears fell. He felt stupid crying over this but he was so sad and didn't know what to do.  
“Ash...” Calum sighed and Ashton wiped his cheeks again. He unlocked the door and stepped out. Calum shot one look to him until pulling him in a hug.   
“Tell me.”  
“It's my tattoo...” Ashton whispered and squeezed Calum tightly.   
“What about it?” Calum asked and took a step back to see Ashton's face.  
“Last night... When we went back to the hotel room you and Luke fell asleep immediately... But Michael was still awake and I was changing my clothes and he like... Looked at my tattoo and just said that... That it could be”, Ashton told and Calum raised his eyebrows.  
“Luke”, Ashton whispered and Calum's face went blank.  
“Luke? As in our Luke?” Ashton nodded.   
“Is that bad?” Calum asked and Ashton shook his head.  
“I like him”, Ashton said quietly.  
“So, what's the deal?” Calum asked and Ashton hid his face.

“I'm scared”, Ashton said and Calum sighed.  
“Of what?”   
“That his tattoo isn't my name, that he doesn't want me, that we end up like my parents”, Ashton whispered.   
“Ashton... god... Don't think it like that! It's rare that the tattoos don't match and it's very rare that they are wrong and the couple doesn't end up together forever”, Calum said softly.  
“But it happened to my parents!” Ashton sighed desperately.   
“That doesn't mean it'll happen to you too! You go and talk to him now and tell him what's up”, Calum said and pushed Ashton towards the door.  
“No! Not now! It can wait at least until we're home”, Ashton said and Calum nodded.  
“But I'm gonna make sure you talk to him.” 

–----------------------------------------------

A week went by and Ashton still hadn't told Luke. A lot of things happened, they had interviews the two first days and after that they were all happy to be with families. Then Ashton had to go to the hospital, which was terrible to be honest. But they got more time to be home so that was a positive side. He felt really bad though because they couldn't go to the Teen Awards or to Japan.   
On Monday Luke and Ashton were together, hanging out in the city. They had to stop for pictures every once in a while but not too much. It didn't bother them at all since they weren't mobbed or anything. 

“We should go to my house after this”, Ashton suggested when they were sitting in some cafe.   
“I have something to tell you”, he continued and Luke nodded.  
“Yeah sure, you can't tell now?”   
“Nope, it's a bit... Personal thing and I'd rather talk about it when we are alone”, Ashton said and Luke agreed. 

They greeted Ashton's mom before walking in his room. Luke sat on Ashton's bed and leaned against the wall. Ashton slowly went after him and sat down. He nervously played with the hem of his shirt as Luke was scrolling on twitter.  
“Have you ever tried to figure out the name on your tattoo?” Ashton started and Luke looked at him.   
“Yeah, when I was like ten or something. I'm so bad at it so I can't be bothered”, Luke chuckled and threw his phone on the pillow.   
“Why?”   
“Just thinking... Because Michael figured out mine about a week ago, he was drunk though and can't remember it”, Ashton said and blushed.  
“Who is it then?” Luke asked and a lump formed in Ashton's throat.   
“Can't I try something?” Ashton chocked out and Luke nodded. Ashton carefully straddled Luke and leaned closer to the blond. Luke realized what Ashton was doing and pulled the boy closer. Ashton was anxious and happy when their lips finally met. Ashton desperately wanted to know what their tattoos looked now but he didn't want to stop the kiss.   
“We should check them..” Luke mumbled and Ashton nodded. He moved and wriggled out of his jeans. And there it was. 

LUKE   
HEMMINGS

He felt like fainting and Luke smirked. Ashton saw his name on Luke's thigh before he fell on his back. He was overwhelmed with feelings. At least that was one of his fears crossed out. They both had each other's names.   
“Ashton?” Luke whispered and laid on his stomach next to Ashton.   
“Do you want me? Or not?” Ashton asked and squeezed his eyes shut.   
“Of course I want you. Not only are we soulmates and meant for each other but I've had feelings for you for a long time”, Luke spoke quietly and Ashton felt Luke take his hand.   
“I love you”, Ashton spluttered and he knew it was too early to say it but they have known each other for years and they know everything about each other. He can't say he _only_ likes Luke because that is not the truth. He has had time to develop love towards the younger boy.  
“I love you too”, Luke said and pressed a kiss on Ashton's cheek.  
“But I'm still scared”, Ashton admitted and opened his eyes. Luke was looking at him with questioning look.  
“I'm scared that we'll end up like my parents”, Ashton whispered and squeezed Luke's hand.   
“We won't, I can promise that”, Luke smiled and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos. xx
> 
> You can also request Lashton (or Mashton or Cashton or OT4, ashton-centric) one-shots you want me to write, so comment them or leave them in my tumblr ask [HERE](http://5sos-prompts.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
